


Lost under brutally honest stars

by genrerebel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Musician Steve Rogers, Musicians, Tattooed Bucky Barnes, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, War Veteran Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genrerebel/pseuds/genrerebel
Summary: Steve Rogers, is many things. A pretty popular singer. A veteran. Gay. But most of all, he's lonely.When a friend convinces him to sign up as the judge on a new music show, where they try to find new talents, he only expects a nice check to give to charity, he does not expect Bucky Barnes.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. old friends meet again

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot, but uh, yeah that's not happening. 
> 
> This story has been in my head in some from or another for a while now, eve since that thing I saw on that one season of the Voice UK. (if you now what I mean, welcome obsessive voice fan)

1

***

The sound-stage was abuzz and Steve was already sitting in the red chair one leg crossed over the other. His labeled cup was full of lemon iced tea and he had his notebook and trusty pen all ready to have his mind blown. To his right was T Stark, affectionately called Iron Man for his custom electric guitars painted like the titular comic character from back in the 40’s. Next to Stark was Dr. Banner. A man who made his money in botany before a freak viral video made him an overnight folk hero. His music was soft and lilting and had brought Steve to tears more than once. 

On his other side was The Black Widow. She was rock all the way through, a performance artist as much as she was a singer, she and her boyfriend were a powerhouse that had been filling stadiums for the past five years. Of the three of his co-judges, she was the only one that he would really consider a friend. He’d opened up for once, when she’d gotten a bee in her bonnet and did a stripe down version of her normal show. She and Clint had sat opposite each other, almost totally nude. He’d played his guitar and she’d sung. They hadn’t made eye contact with the audience at all. It had been a stunning success. And for a solid 45 minutes before they had gone on, Steve had sat by himself on the stage and performed a few of his most loved songs to a hushed crowd. 

To date, that was one of his favorite experiences in his whole life. They’d done that show for three weeks and when it ended he went home with two new friendships. That had been three years ago and when she’d called him to tell him to “answer his damn emails already” he’d been ready to leave his self imposed six months of solitude. He and his dog had been crossing the country, campground to campground, and a few times eschewing the campground altogether to find a place no one else knew about. 

The email from the TV studio had not been what he expected. But the idea of the show, finding new untapped talent, well, that sounded like a good gig. He didn’t need the money, and he and Widow had both agreed they’d be giving it to charity, but a few months in LA wasn’t so bad, not when it meant he could hang at her and Clint’s place rather than at a hotel. Plus, Liho, their demon cat, loved Dodger. Hated Steve, loved the dog. Weirdest cat he’d ever met. So he packed his camping gear and with Dodger at his side, hopped into his Land Rover to make the drive from Arizona to LA. 

He made good time. It was around an eight hour drive but he took a full day. He made sure to stop, take pictures to send to his mom, and pick up a host gift for Widow. He was pretty tired when he pulled into her driveway, but it was a good tired and he was excited to see her. The dog was new. It came bounding out, missing one eye and with a bad back leg. It immediately submitted to Dodger, which was good because his dog was a good boy, the best boy really, but new dogs were always a challenge. 

“Lucky, dammit. C’mere.” Clint came out, holding up his sweatpants with one hand and with a collar in the other. Otherwise, he was naked. 

“Steve-o! Hey, one sec. Lucky, come on. Please. Nat’ll kill me if you get into trouble.” 

“No trouble. He’s a good boy, ain’t ya?” Steve knelt down and the dog crawled over to him, before falling over onto his side and showing his belly. “Yes, you are. You’re a good boy.” Steve grabbed him by the scruff, gently, until Clint could get the collar back around his neck.

“Fuck, thanks Steve.” Clint stood, one hand holding the dog, and the other still holding his waistband, “Now, c’mon in. Nat was cooking something.” 

“Sure she was. You’re all but naked Clint. I can figure out what you were doing. You guys sure you don’t mind putting me up?” He grabbed his bag from the back seat of his SUV, made sure he had Dodger’s bag and kicked the door shut. He’d have to clean it, trail living for six months was rough on any vehicle. 

“Nah man, you’re family, course you’re welcome here. And seriously, she is cooking. There may have been a mishap with the blender and a sauce that was too hot to go in it just yet. So I uh, spent the last half hour cleaning up the kitchen. I didn’t figure you wanted your welcome here to be with me looking like an ax murderer, so I tossed my clothes in the wash. Nat, well, she ain’t too happy with me right now.” 

“Hence not wanting to let...Lucky was it? Get loose. Speaking of, you didn’t have a dog last time I was out this way.” Steve dropped his bags on the couch and let go of Dodger’s leash. “Now bud, you be nice to the new doggy.”

He followed Clint to the kitchen, keeping an ear out for Dodger. He found Nat leaning against the giant marble kitchen island. She had a large wine glass in her hand, the thing half full with blood red liquid, her signature red that she had worked with a Napa vineyard to produce. “Nat.” He leaned in to kiss her cheek softly. 

“Hello love. You got here fast.”

“Not really. Was in Sedona. I took the scenic route here. Got you a little something.” She smiled, a real one which was a rare treat. 

“Well, guests who bring gifts are always welcome.” 

“What about me? Don’t I, the bro-iest of all your bro friends get a gift?” Clint all but wailed, flopping dramatically on the couch. When Steve passed by him, he patted his head. His friend popped up and stuck his tongue out. Steve laughed, he was really glad to be around these guys again. He’d need a bit of chaos.

Steve ruffled around in his bag and came up with two pouches. He carried the smaller one over to Nat, watching her pull the strings and fish out the gemstone. It was a garnet shaped like a heart, but with a crack down the middle, only held together by tiny crystals in the crack. 

“Oh, Steve. It is gorgeous.” She spun it around in her small, pale hands. 

“The only kind of broken heart you deserve,” He got another kiss and tossed the other bag to Clint. “You know I wasn’t gonna go to Arizona and not bring you back some killer bud.” 

“You, sir, are the best. I only wish I liked dick, so you could take me away from this harlot who has me chained to her.” He winked as he rolled a joint. Nat just shook her head. Steve didn’t profess to understand their relationship, but he knew it worked. And he was jealous of it. He dropped on the couch and Dodger jumped into his lap. He ran a hand through his dog's fur, and then accepted the beer from Nat as she sat on the arm of her couch. Like always, she knew exactly what he was thinking. 

“You’ll find him Steve. Your perfect guy is out there. You just gotta be patient.” She ran a hand through his hair and he would complain about being treated like a dog but it had been a long time since he’d been touched like this. 

“I know. And I’ve been patient, yeah? I’m almost 40. I really thought I’d be married with kids by now.” He didn’t whine, but it was close. He was a romantic, always had been. And he thought he’d had his perfect guy, back when he'd been enlisted. But Brock had turned out to be evil and Steve, well he was gun-shy now. Dating while in the military was hard enough as a gay guy, but now he was famous. And it was hard to find a guy who wanted him; camping nut, dog lover, and all around dork and not his public face.

“Hey, you are a catch, okay?’ Clint moved to sit in front of him. He offered a toke, but Steve had dealt with asthma as a kind, and still didn’t smoke anything in fear of a relapse. Not being able to breathe is not fun and not a thing you forget the feeling of. “You want, I can ask around the bar. See if any of my guys swing your way.” He offered after letting out a big cloud of smoke. 

“Nah, I wanna find someone on my own. Is part of why I spent the last six months alone. Thought maybe I'd find him while traveling the country, but nada.” 

“True, but you did meet Thor. And from what you said the morning after that tryst, he was a god in more than name.” She waggled her eyebrows in the most ridiculous manner and Steve threw his head back and laughed. 

“I did. Great sex and I got a song out of it.” He grinned, Thor had left him with good memories. 

“Ohh, do tell.” She looked honestly interested, but then again she always was. They often turned visits into recording sessions in the studio that was built into the garage of the home. She’d told him it was the selling point. He could see why. He wouldn't mind his own studio, but that would mean leaving his apartment back home in Brooklyn, and that wasn’t going to happen. He loved to camp, loved the outdoors and big open skies, but his heart would always be in his hometown. 

“I’ll grab strings.” Clint hopped off the couch, the weed not affecting his speed at all. Steve couldn't help but laugh as both dogs trailed him into the office slash award room, and then followed him right back out. Dodger jumped right back into Steve’s lap, but he has to slide him to his side, so he could hold the guitar properly. He strums a few chords, getting used to a new guitar, and then he picks up the melody he’d imagined while sitting under the stars, the night after Thor had departed the coastal campground in Washington state. He was only passing through, on his way to a viking games up in Alaska or something. 

_ The stars don’t lie to me, _

_ Even as they tell me you aren’t the one.  _

_ I wish they would tell me half truths,  _

_ Allow me to keep you for more than one night.  _

_ But you’re passing through,  _

_ And I’m wandering lost.  _

_ Lost under brutally honest stars.  _

_ The stars don’t lie to me,  _

_ Even as they tell me you're not the one. _

_ And I’m wandering lost. _

_ I’m wandering lost.  _

“It’s rough, but the idea is there.” 

“I like it.” She took the guitar, switching it for her wine glass. She strummed a few chords, humming under her breath. “Yeah, I think it’s good. We should spend some time in the garage tomorrow, before we all go off to turn into TV stars.”

“Yeah, that is gonna be odd, seriously.” Steve dropped his head to the back of the couch. 

“It shouldn't be different than being on stage in front of thousands of fans.” Clint offered, but Steve wasn't sure his friend truly understood. 

“I hate the spotlight. Hate it. I love being on stage, love being in the studio, but everything else? I could absolutely do without it.” 

“Is that why you hide the purple heart?” Clint asked. Steve’s eyes were closed so he didn’t see what Nat did in response to his question, but he heard the “oof” as Clint fell. “What? He let us into his palace in Brooklyn, you had to know I was gonna snoop.” 

“It’s fine. I mean, it’s just in the office, in a box. I didn’t really hide it. But yes, I would have turned it down, if I could have. But, hey, I’m not getting into my service today, I’m not enough beers in to do that.” He cocked an eyebrow at Clint and his friend nodded. He’d told them a bit. The good things. Friends he’d made. Places he’d visited that hadn’t only been about gunfire. He didn’t talk about getting injured. Ever. To anyone.

“Right, well, dinner should be done soon.” Nat rose.

“It’s 8 at night.” Steve reminded her. 

“Yeah, and we’re all _rock stars_ so a late dinner won’t hurt us. Now come one.” She kicked him with a dainty foot, her toenails painted the same red as her wine. 

“Fine. Feed me, and then explain what we’re doing at this song competition show.” 

  
  



	2. Feet Don't Fail Me Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day at the studio and the first run in with Bucky, though Steve doesn't know it at the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the first chapter I made up a song and a song title for the story name. This time I stole a line from a song by Falling In Reverse. If you want, go check out The Drug in Me Reimagined. (this is the style of music I pictured for The Black Widow)

2

***

He’d dragged on his running shoes, clipped a leash onto Dodger and let himself out of his friends house. Running was the easiest way to drag himself out of his own head. He’d had a nightmare, one he hadn't dealt with in a while and he knew that it was from talking about the damn purple heart. He wasn’t the only veteran to regret his service, he knew that. After his injury, he’d done the VA rounds, it had been at one of their weekend block parties that he’d gotten noticed, in fact. He kicked up his pace, trying to shake off the melancholy that the dream had brought up. 

He didn’t really like California, but he had to admit that Nat and Clint had picked a nice part to live in. Not technically part of LA, but just outside of it. The hills were great for making his calves burn and his mind clear. By the time he stopped to guzzle water and get some down for Dodger in the collapsible bowl, the sun was cresting. 

“C’mon boy, let’s head back. I want an omelet. Sound good?” Dodger just wagged his tail. Steve folded up the little bowl and turned to head back down the path. It was another 20 minutes before he was walking into the house. Music was pouring out of speakers in the kitchen and Clint popped his head out. 

“Breakfast in ten. Go get unstinkified.” 

“Omelettes?” Steve asked, hopeful. 

“Yeah, yeah, we know, muscle man needs his protein. Hey Dodge, c’mon boy, we’ll get you some fresh water.” Clint whistled and dodger followed the other guy. Steve yanked off his shirt, not at all worried about his friends seeing the scars. He took a military shower, even a decade later, he hadn’t kicked all the habits. Grabbing clothes, he made his way back to the kitchen. 

He found Nat sitting on the counter, her legs crossed. She was tossing bits of bacon to the dogs, who were both begging. Liho, clearly above all of that, was sitting on the kitchen table, eating her broken up bacon bits out of a crystal bowl. They were mostly down to earth, but sometimes they lived up to the ridiculous wealth they shared. 

“How’d ya know?’ Steve asked after he downed a full glass of orange juice. 

“Huh? Wha?” Clint got out around the mouthful of omelet.

“How’d ya know I was gonna want omelettes?” He asked, taking the plate that Nat nodded at for him. There wasn’t just eggs, but fruit salad and toast. It looked miles better than what he would’ve gotten at a hotel. 

“Ah, well, you ain’t subtle Cap. Running days mean protein. And the nightmares weren’t quiet last night, so running.” Oh, he fought the blush, but it was hard. His damn irish skin meant he blushed more than he wanted to. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake ya.” He shoveled food in his mouth so he wouldn't have to say anything else. He didn’t want to talk about the nightmares at all, no matter what the VA therapist had told him all those years ago. No, he wrote songs. That was how he healed. 

“Water under the bridge and all that Steve. We un--, okay we don’t understand, but we love you. So it’s no problem at all.” Nat offered, before standing up to get the orange juice to pour them more. “And hey, there's coffee.”

“I’m good for now, will probably need some later. So, what’s on the agenda for today. I’m sure I got an email but I don’t wanna grab my phone.”

“Luddite.” Clint mouthed at him, but Steve just grinned. He wasn’t a total luddite, despite what his friend said. He had an agent and assistant, and heck, he even had a laptop. He just had left it all behind when he decided to take this six months off.

“A car will be here in about thirty to pick us up. Dodger can come with, I made sure. Cause Lucky is gonna be there the days Clint is, too.” She shook her head at Clint, but he just grinned bright enough to power the sun. “First day is getting to know everyone, learn the sound stage. Second day we start blind auditions.” 

“You sound...excited.” He was honestly surprised that she was, and that she wanted him to do it with her.

“I am.” She kicked his knee under the table. “I wanted this one,” she shakes her thumb at Clint, “to do it with me, but the manager is out at the club, his wife just had a baby, so Clint is subbing in. Being a responsible business owner or wahtev.” 

“Ah. Well, I’m nervous but that’s normal. Should be a good time. You decide what charity you’re giving the money too?” They'd both agreed they didn’t need the money, but the studio was adamant they pay the talent, so. Well, the youth center he pays for in his ma's name could always use funds.

“We’re going direct this time. All of it is going to the local no kill shelters. That’s where dumbass found Lucky.” 

“You know you love me!” Clint shouts out. He’d opened the door to the side yard, and was watching the dogs play. 

“Yeah, not sure why, but I do.” She blew him a kiss and he fell into the grass, trying to catch it and smack it to his own cheek. Steve laughed, there was no way not to. He loved these goofballs, and was glad he knew then well enough to see this side of them. 

“Well, it’ll be fun. And as long as I get to sit next to you and chat when we have breaks.” 

“For sure. Now, maybe brush your hair, or something.” He shrugged, but figured she might be right. People know what to expect from him, he hadn’t gotten glamorous when he’d switched from broken down to soldier to singer songwriter, and he wasn’t going to change now. But maybe, a bit of stuff in his hair and clean boots were a good idea. He actually fussed a bit more than normal, though in the end it wasn’t going to matter. 

For the first day, he was fine. It was meeting the other two judges, host and the band. They all did a walk through of the studio and the stage. The areas where they got to hang out, and the rooms they’d eventually be doing their coaching in. The longer he was around the group, the excitement got to be infectious. He and Stark clashed pretty much from the get go and he knew the studio would play that up. But he and Banner got on well enough. The older guy was pretty chill, and easy to talk to about Steve’s love of Nasa. The host, a former model turned activist, Pepper Potts, was a pretty cool lady too. She seemed very efficient and was pretty good at telling Stark off without hurting the man’s ego. 

By the time they left at the end of the first day, he had a handful of new numbers in his cell. The band was wicked, able to play pretty much anything asked of them and Steve was certain they were superhuman. It didn’t hurt that Dodger made friends everywhere he went, and he spent a lot of time telling the story of finding his good boy, and taking him on tour with him. He knew a lot of people suspected that Dodger was a working dog, that Steve might lean on his dog for more than companionship, but Steve refused to address that. It wasn’t anyone’s business. 

The same car that picked them up, brought them home. He made sure to thank Happy, the driver, before hopping out and letting Dodger off his leash. When the car was out of sight, Steve slumped. He could do crowds, he could, just not for hours upon hours. After a day like today, he knew he was going to need a solid few hours to decompress. 

“Hey, how bout you get in comfies, and come hang out in the studio. We didn’t get to do that this morning.” It was a lifeline Clint was offering, and he knew it. The fastest way to bring his equilibrium back was to spend time with guitar in his hands. He got into pjs and grabbed his own guitar, and led Dodger out through the kitchen and across the path to the garage/studio. The door was open and Lucky was chasing a butterfly in the grass so Steve knew Dodger would be okay. 

Nat and Clint were already there, both in pjs and sharing a bottle of wine. He took the offered swing and plopped down onto a couch. 

“What’re playing?” He would be easy tonight, let the flow move him. No nightmares, after a writing session with these two.

“You wanna play with the song from last night? Or something old?” 

_Feet don’t fail me now_

Clint sung the single line and that was enough for Steve to actually smile honestly for the first time since coming home. His fingers found the right chord and they launched into a stripped version of one of Black Widow’s oldest songs. They did the arrangement that they’d come up with for the acoustic tour and spent a spoiled few hours going through each of their backlists, as the night grew longer. 

“Man, I hate to say it, but we should crash. Tomorrow is gonna be a long one for you two, and then I’ll be at the bar all day.” Clint sounded so sad, and yeah it was gonna suck him not being there with them, but he was going to be okay with Nat at his side. 

He hopped up and gave Clint a great, wet smacking kiss.”We’re gonna miss you Hawkeye. But I promise I’ll let Nat keep me safe.” He winked at them and let the laughter carry him inside. Dodger had been lying by the door so he followed him inside, the sounds of his friends bringing up the rear, were soothing. 

“C’mon boyo, let’s sleep. Tomorrow is a big day.” He went through his nightly ablutions, before falling face first onto the bed in the guest room. He preferred to sleep naked, but when you had a seventy five pound dog sharing your bed, he tended to keep his shorts on. 

That night it wasn’t a nightmare that woke him. He’d kicked off the blankets, and peering over the bed, he found Dodger sleeping in the pile. He rubbed his hands over his face, trying his best to clear out the cobwebs. Leaning up he looked down the long line of his body, glaring at the erection he found. His libido had its ups and downs through getting his mind right, but still, it had been years since he’d had a wet dream. And this one had been delicious and so real. 

He checked the clock and found it was only three am. The problem was, he knew he wasn't getting back to sleep. Sighing, and scrubbing his hands down his chest, he slipped out of bed. A shower and a quick wank, would get this settled, and then he'd run. Because running never disappointed him. Never gave him anything than exactly what he needed. And right now, with this new thing in his life shaking everything up, he needed that. 

Not long after he woke up, he had his earbuds in and was running the same path from the morning before. He’d left Dodger, his poor boy deserved to sleep. To his surprise he wasn’t the only one pounding the pavement before four in the morning. As he was going up the hilly path, a younger man with long brown hair was coming down. He was wearing a compression shirt and gloves to go with his shorts, and he nodded as they passed each other, both going in different directions. He wasn’t so tired and annoyed that he didn’t turn around to watch the guy’s backside. And he was glad he did. The thighs, unf. He shook it off, and continued on his run, feeling lighter already. 

  
  



	3. You & I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Nat go through the first few blind auditions, with guest surprises. And when Bucky shows up, he starts out by breaking Steve's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is the Scorpion's song that Nat's first team member sang :)

3

***

After his run he grabbed a shower, and since Clint and Nat were still asleep, he let the dogs out and tossed a few balls for them in the side yard. When Lucky and Dodger were all tuckered out, he scrounged around the kitchen and got to making breakfast. He had big band music playing softly in the background, his choice when he wanted something subdued, and he was dancing a bit as he moved around the kitchen. He stopped his old moves to plate up the first round of pancakes and was startled when there was a low clapping. He looked up and found Nat and Clint standing in the doorway, watching him with smiles on their faces. 

“Morning guys.” 

“Morning Cap, and might I say, nice moves.” Clint slapped his back on the way to the coffee machine, and Nat just leaned against Steve. Her head barely came up to his shoulder, which never failed to amuse him.

“What smells so amazing?” She asked, wrapping an arm around his waist to give him a quick hug. 

“Banana chocolate chip pancakes. Figured a good way to start our official first day.” Steve finished plating up the last batch and took the offered coffee from Clint. Sitting at the table, he grinned as Nat shoveled pancakes into her mouth. 

“Clint, you are damn lucky Steve is gay. I’d drop you in a hot minute for these damn pancakes.” 

“Ouch.” Clint took a bite, and then looked up at Steve, “fair though.” 

“Stop, you guys. You know I’m glad to cook for you whenever we’re hanging out.”

“I am so glad you decided to stay with us throughout filming. I always forget what a good cook you are. So, make us a list and we’ll run through your favorites.” Nat had the same look she got when she was figuring out a new song. Steve wasn’t sure how he felt having it directed at him. 

“I can just grab--”

“No.” They responded in unison. Clint poked him in the side. “Your money's no good here. You cook, we buy.” 

“If you--”

“Yes. Now, what other specialties you got in the big brain of yours?” Clint asked, and then Nat grinned. 

“Paella. Remember?” 

“Yeah, that trip to the mountains, I can do that.” Steve had fond memories of that trip, for sure. 

“I am going to gain so much weight while you're here. It’s going to be magnificent.” Clint crowed. 

“Jesus Clint.” Nat sighed, but she still had a big smile on her face. 

After finishing breakfast, he grabbed his cell, knowing that he should get in touch with Sam back in New York. His agent was used to him, so he wouldn’t be in too much trouble, but they haven't touched base since he told Sam to watch out for the judge contracts. For once, it had been Steve telling Sam what he wanted to do. Sam was the same easy going guy he always was, and reminded him to call if he actually needed anything, and offered to fly Wanda out if she was needed. He liked his assistant, but he really didn’t think he’d need her for this. Plus, her brother had been sick real bad a few months back and Steve knew she still wasn’t ready to leave him. 

By the time he was off the phone, the car was there to pick him and Nat up. Their drive was Happy again, and the guy was super chill. It was nice. They loaded into the back of the SUV, Dodger, already trying to stick his head out of the window. 

“Hey, let me go grab his blanket, I don’t want him drooling all over the--”

“No worries Mr. Rogers, I’ll do a quick wipe down while you guys are on set.” Happy cut him off, Steve hated being a burden to anyone, but it didn’t seem like he was going to win this one. 

“Just let me know if it gets too much. He’s my dog, I don’t have a problem cleaning up after him.” Nat patted his thigh, and he knew, he did, that he was stubborn about a lot of things. But really, he was never going to be the kind of star that demanded people do things for him.

***

Once they arrived, they were whisked to make up and wardrobe. Steve hated feeling like a ken doll, but at least they had listened to him, and gave him an actual single dressing room so he didn’t have to strip down in front of strangers. They’d also listened to him when he adamantly told him that he wasn’t dressing up. He was a jeans, boots and t-shirt guy. Always was, always will be, no way he presents as something else while on the show. There’d been a bit of push back, but Nat had stood up for him, and he’d only had to threaten to call his agent once. So he yanked on jeans, and a new t-shirt, and then his own boots. 

He did let hair and make up go at him, he knew he couldn’t say no to that and it wasn’t like they could do much to his short hair, and one of them even showed him a new type of beard oil that he really liked the smell of, so he was calling it a win. He met Nat at the giant red chairs, surprised to see she had only half gone into her stage persona. She was wearing red leather pants and a black tank with her band logo on it, and her famous red hair was up in a high ponytail. She looked gorgeous, but then again, she even looked gorgeous on 30 hours of no sleep and messed up makeup, so he shouldn’t have expected anything else. 

“Everyone ready?” He turned and found Pepper walking towards them on impossibly tall heels. “Everyone in their chairs. Now, you know how this works. Contestant comes out, if you like them, you hit your button and turn. You might have to fight for them, that’ll be fun. 

“I do love a good fight!” Stark shouted out. 

“Ahem, well that is nice. We’ll break after every few, so if you need the bathroom, or Steve, so you can check on Dodger. Alright?” He nodded with everyone else, and then the lights were going down and the chairs spun around to face the audience. He waved to them, a few shouting out about his last release. He grinned and settled back in the chair. He could do this. 

The first two contestants were okay, but not anything Steve thought he could work with. A straight up pop singer who did fairly good with an old Tina Turner song, and then a rock singer who might be okay, if he learned to deal with his pitchiness. He’d sung a Scorpions song and Steve just sat there, facing the audience. Nat turned for the rock singer, unsurprisingly and so did Stark, which left Steve amused as they fought it out. Stark pouted when Nat won, but Steve knew she could help the young singer. 

It was the third singer who finally made him turn, The kid was young, just barely 18, and he’d slowed down a Prince song, and turned it from a 80’s hit to a low, jazzy thing. Steve turned faster than any of the others, but they did all eventually turn. It left him fighting for this kid, but he just knew he could work with him. Steve was giving it his best argument, when there was a bark, a shout and Dodger came barreling out. He must have heard Steve from the back room, and he caught his dog in his lap. 

“How’s my good boy, you miss me?”

The kid on the stage, Peter Parker, almost dropped his guitar. “Is that your dog Mr. Rogers?”

“It’s just Steve, kid, But yeah, best dog ever, ain’t he?” He grinned, and smirked at Nat, “you join my team, you get pretty much universal petting rights.” 

“Sold! I’m gonna join Team Steve!” 

“Oh, you sneak!” Stark hissed from the end. Steve just grinned and waved the boy over. Peter came running and all but fell to the ground to love on Dodger. Pepper was laughing up on the stage, but Stark was shooting him dirty looks. 

“Who’s the best boy? Oh, yes you are, you are the bestest boy.” Peter was mumbling into Dodger’s head. 

“Welcome to my team, kid.” Steve leaned down to shake his hand. Peter just grinned. 

Once the excitable teen got led away, Nat leaned over, as their chairs went back to the starting position. “I’m bringing Lucky tomorrow.” Steve just laughed. 

The day went a bit smoother for him after that. He got another kid, a girl named MJ who killed a Lizzo song. Bruce picked up a duo who sang folk like they’d been troubadours back in the time of Robin Hood. They’d both broke down and cried, apparently they were huge fans of Bruce. They all three had to hug it out right there on stage, and that was it before the first break. 

In the green room, he downed a glass of ice coffee, and a handful of hopefully healthy trail mix. He got Dodger outside to do his thing, and when they made it back to the chairs, Stark was in a mood. 

“I’m gonna get the next one, I swear it.” Steve could kinda understand, Stark was the only one without a team member yet. 

The lights went down, and the chairs turned, and then he could hear rustling behind him. Someone was lugging something out onto the stage, and then there was the telltale sound of boots. He was sure it was a guy, and he was already wondering what would come next. In the end, what came next was his heart in his throat. He didn’t even wait to hear the guy's voice. The first plucked harp string had him hitting his button. And then as he was turning, the voice hit him. 

He heard Nat’s soft, “holy hell” but he was transfixed. It took him a second to place him, because the voice was magical, but it was the guy from the hills that morning. This time there were no long sleeves and gloves. No, it was him in ripped jeans, combat boots and a white v neck. Most importantly, it was him, with a gorgeous metal prosthetic, playing the harp like a god damned avenging angel. Steve could feel his heart trying to jump from his chest. The guy was gorgeous. His voice was stunning. And Steve wanted him. Not just for his team, but hell yes to that. No, he wanted him under him in bed. Over him on the couch, in the shower, anywhere he could get him. 

The singer’s eyes stayed closed through the whole piece, and Steve was just about ready to float out of his body. No one else had turned, and this guy was his. He was so ready to learn everything about him. The song was almost done when Stark hit his button. 

“Fuck.” Steve let out, knowing it would get bleeped. In his chair, Stark grinned and Steve felt the need for violence for the first time since he got out of the army. When the chairs all turned and the lights came up, the guy took a breath and opened his eyes, them going wide when he saw who turned for him. 

“What’s your name? Where you from?” Nat called out and Steve was so grateful, since he’d lost his voice, apparently. 

“I’m Bucky Barnes. I’m from Brooklyn. I’m 26.”

“And you’re wearing one of my dad’s arms.” Tony added, a good deal of ego in his voice. 

“Yes I am. I was a sniper, but uh, my unit got hit with an IED on my last tour so…” He trailed off and Steve knew all about that. 

“And when did you learn to play the harp?” Bruce asked. “I admit I didn’t turn simply because I don’t know the instrument well enough to offer you any advice there.” 

“Ah, two years ago. It was part of the physical therapy for the arm. I got good enough at it that I played for the VA a few times and then a video sort of went viral.” The kid glanced at Steve, and holy hell, their lives were so alike, and for them to be here together, he wanted to talk to this kid so badly, but he was still having a hard time with words And then what he did come out with, was not great. 

“It was you this morning? Right? I saw you running.” He wanted to smack himself. 

“Yup. Nerves, so uh, yeah. I run a lot.” The kid, Bucky, blushed. Steve did too. Nat was dying next to him, trying to cover her laughter. And before he could say anything else, Bucky broke his damn heart. 

“I know you probably got a great pitch Captain, but uh, a Stark built this arm, so I swore if he turned, I’d pick him.” And with a shrug, he just ruined Steve’s whole damn life. He was being dramatic, he knew, but it still felt that way. 

“Oh yeah baby!!” Stark crowed, and Steve just pasted on a fake smile. 

“Hey, I totally get that. Good luck.” Stark jumped on stage to chat with Bucky, and Nat leaned over to grip his forearm. 

“Drinks tonight. I’m sorry Steve.” He just shrugged, what else could he do? Plus, this was all being filmed and he really didn’t want to have a panic attack on film. He ruthlessly shoved down his feelings on the matter, but when one of the stagehands bright him Dodger, he let his dog comfort him.


	4. I know we'll be alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to filming blinds. Steve and Stark butt heads, because that is what they do, and Steve has another run in with a surprise guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get points if you recognize what song the chapter title is from, it is the song Steve heard at the very end of this chapter. 
> 
> Also, I've sort of set Stark up as the bad guy. There isn't a real bad guy, not really, but Stark can be super irritating and a low key bully, so... it made sense.

4

***

As soon as they could jet from the sound stage, they did. Nat texted Clint and then asked Happy to drop them at the bar. Clint had a space in the office where Lucky chilled out, so Dodger could chill there too. Steve knew he was being managed and for the first time, since it was his ma doing it, he didn’t mind. Happy gladly took the detour, bringing them to the bar that Clint had won in a poker game forma pack of sketchy Eastern European guys. So many tracksuits. Steve remembered laughing about it when they’d told him the story. He wasn’t laughing now. 

Nat dragged him right through the back doors, only stopping long enough to deposit Dodger with his new buddy. Then Steve was sitting at the bar, drinking the beer that Clint put down in front of him. 

“Tell me what happened.” Clint was leaning against the bar, in his white shirt and black vest. He had eyeliner on and if Steve was any more gay...he just shook his head. Clint was happily with Nat, and totally straight and he needed to just get over this shit and stop being dramatic. 

“Steve here, met the boy of his dreams, only to have him snatched out of his grasps by Anthony goddamned Stark.”

“Oof.” Clint answered and Steve nodded morosely into the long neck. “Want me to have him killed?”

“Jesus Clint, you can’t say that shit.” Nat glared at her boyfriend and Steve managed a weak laugh. 

“I’ll get over it. Nothing else to do. Besides, I'm sure there is some clause in the damn contract I didn’t read, about the talent sleeping with the contestants. Even if he was perfect.” He hated the sound of his own voice, whiney and defeated. 

“Hey, this isn't the end of the world. Jeez, were you this defeatist in the damn army?” Nat elbowed him, and he just took another pull of his beer. “Listen, lust at first sight is a very real thing, but you get an advantage here. You can get to know him. Maybe he’s just a pretty face/empty brain kind of guy?” 

“He was a damn sniper. You can't get into that without brains, Nat.” Steve spit out. 

“Okay, well then. Get to know him, and then when you get the chance, steal him to your team, or in the background of the damn show, steal his damn heart. You weren’t called The Man With a Plan for nothing Steven Grant Rogers. Don’t give up.” 

Steve looked up, and noticed Clint nodding excessively. “What she said.” 

“Right. So plan a seduction. I’ve never done that before, wasn’t exactly called for in Special Forces.” 

“Should have been. You coulda been a regular Matthew Hari.” Clint said with a wink and Steve finally cracked a real laugh. 

“Sure. I could see that going well since I really don’t want to try to get it up for a woman. The one and only time I tried to, it didn’t work out so hot for me. Dot and her friends laughed at me the last two years of high school.”

“Oh Steve.” Nat sighed, ducking close enough to side hug him. “You’re not that skinny kid anymore. Okay? You wanna seduce the broken toy soldier, you go for it. We got your back.” 

“Thanks guys. I mean it. I know I’m being super bitchy, I’ll get past it.” He eyed the beer bottle and downed what was left. “One more? Then I’m gonna go back to yours and crash.” 

“Sure thing Stevie.” Clint handed him a fresh bottle and he let the sounds of the bar wash over him. 

***

He woke up late, scrambling around the guest room trying to grab clothes. He hadn’t even been drunk, but instead restless. Sleep had been hard won, and it showed in the bags under his eyes and the snappish attitude he kept apologizing for. Nat finally swatted him with the back of her hand in the car on the way to the studio. 

“Stop apologizing. Just eat the sandwich Clint made, and drink the coffee I poured you.”

“I made the coffee too,” Clint told him from the front seat. 

“How are you this perky?” Steve asked. He knew Clint had come in after 2 am, one of the bursts of time he’d been awake and tossing around the bed. 

“Clean living.” Clint quipped back, and Steve almost choked on the bite of sandwich he’d just taken. 

“Lord, okay then.” He finished the breakfast and the coffee and it definitely helped but he knew he’d need more throughout the day, and that the make up girls were gonna have a hard time making him look presentable that day.

He got shuffled into make up first, the young girl tutting at him, and putting his head back so she could put cucumber over his eyes to help with the puffiness. And then it was clean clothes that actually matched and then back to hair and make up. Finally one of them took pity on him and told him he could keep his beat up NY hat on. He thanked them profusely. 

At the chairs, Bruce and Stark were talking about something sciency and Steve was still sore with Stark, so he just slumped into his chair. He did accept the fresh mug of coffee from Clint. He had both dogs with him, and was going on and on about the catering. He just let it wash over him as he sipped on his coffee. He got a few pets on Dodger’s head before Stark came his way. Clint squared up, and Steve could kiss him, really. 

“Oh, the boy toy is here.” Stark cooed and Steve saw Nat grin. It wasn't one of the nice ones and despite his innate need to stand up to bullies, he knew Nat did not need his help at all. 

“Am I a boy toy Nat? How rude. You never said.” Clint joked. But Nat was deadly serious when she finally turned to Stark. 

“Anthony, dear. If any of us was going to get a boy toy, it would be you, wouldn’t it? All that angsty ‘getting back at my dad’ crap you pulled years ago. My Clint? He’s all man.”

“Brrr. What’s the freeze for. Can't you lot take a joke?” Stark just kept on. 

“Thought a joke was supposed to be funny, is all.” Steve added, standing tall next to Clint. He didn’t need to pretend to be imposing, he had a solid half a foot on Stark. 

“I am funny. Everyone knows that.” Stark added with a wave of his hand. 

“Nahhhhhh.” Nat grinned, and dragged the word out longer than needed. “At some point, some simp told you you were funny, to get something from you. Money probably. But you definitely aren’t funny.” 

“You can go now. No rule saying you all gotta get along.” Clint shooed him away and Steve felt mildly guilty, even if he wasn’t sure he needed to. Steve didn’t watch him go, just dropped down on his knees to pet his dog. He might not be an actual working dog, but he was able to do a lot of the same things for him. When Pepper called out that it was time to get started, Steve gave Clint a pat on the back and watched him take the dogs over to the side. He and Nat got in the chairs, and fist bumped between them. 

“C’mon Widow, let’s kick some ass.” 

“After you Captain.” She grinned and Steve smiled. They had this. Screw Stark and his inflated ego. 

The lights dimmed and Steve took three deep breaths then held the fourth. When he let it out, he grabbed his notebook and let himself get into the right headspace. There was a hush over the crowd and then the click clack of heels. A woman then, most likely. There was no opening music before a perfect, clear voice rang out. Usually the crowd goes wild, but this time they stayed silent, listening. The girl was singing a new song, super popular, all over the place. Driver’s License, without any accompaniment. Steve hit his button, surprised no one else had yet. 

It wasn’t a girl, but a woman closer to his age. She was perfectly composed as she stood there and softly sang about heartbreak. By the time she was done, he was crying. He hadn’t heard the others turn, but he saw their lighted columns next to his. He checked in with Nat and while she wasn’t teared up, she was staring at the woman intently. He blinked his eyes clear. 

“Hey there, what’s your name doll?” 

“Uh, Maria Hill. I’m 33, from DC.” She was tearing up and Steve was going to start sobbing here in a minute. 

“Hey doll. It’s okay. Don’t cry. You did beautifully.” 

“Thank you sir.” She rubbed her hands, probably sweaty with nerves, down her jeans and obviously came to a conclusion about something. “I want you to know, that thought I won’t pick you since Natasha turned, you saved my life in Kabul, and I am here, because of you, so…” The tears came in earnest now, and Steve hopped out of his chair to go to her. He stopped short, arms open before she nodded. He tugged her in, hugging her so tight he picked her up. Behind him he could hear Stark bitching about how many veterans were in the building and at some point he was going to have words with him about that, but for now, he was enjoying seeing a positive outcome of his service.

“Hey, I ain’t even mad about you picking Nat. She’s a good friend and I know she’ll do right by you. I woulda argued if you wanted Stark.” Maria laughed, and he headed back to his chair. 

“So Maria Hill, what’s this I hear about you wanting Nat?” Stark asked, and oh did Steve want to punch him.

“Well, musically we’re a bit different, but I really don’t think that a man could ever truly understand what a woman in this industry has to deal with, so in all due respect, if Natasha Romanoff is an option, I am going to say yes ma’am.” 

“And I’m going to say welcome to Team Widow. Come on down here sweetie.” Maria came down swiftly and Steve could see the military in her movements. Yeah, she was gonna be good with Nat. While Nat and Maria were chatting, before the contestant went back to see her family, Pepper walked out on stage, her heels as high as always. Steve honestly wondered how women walked in those things. 

“Well, choosing teams hasn’t been near as hard as we all thought it would be. But, Steve, it must be really emotional for you to come across a person you helped while in the service. If you need a minute, or really, if we can help in any way…”

“I’m good Miss Potts, but thank you, That’s real kind of you.” 

“Okay then. Let’s keep going. Now, Maria you go on back, I’m sure your family is real excited to celebrate with you.” They all waited for the contestant to leave the stage and then the chairs were swinging around. Steve had words he wanted to say to Stark, and well, the general public honestly, about how they thought of and spoke to veterans, but that was for another time. Right now his pulse was spiking as the next person walked out on the stage, the lights low around them. Steve heard the guitar kick in, and oh, that was a song he knew well. He grinned, hand hovering over his button. 


End file.
